saint_for_rentfandomcom-20200214-history
Travel Log: 1
Posted February 18, 2013 through May 21, 2013 Synopsis In the Cloverhouse, (year 2031), an older Armand sits, his face littered with scars, holding a piece of paper with a troubled expression. The ring of the Cloverbell signals a new guest has arrived and he tells them the Innkeeper is currently out. The guest, who immediately holds signs of being supernatural, remarks on Armand's time-travel statics: his fast-lag recovery, lessened radiation exposure, and massive timeline generation rates. Sensing trouble, Armand tries to walk away, telling him he "already has a consultant" but he guest remarks he is of a different "bureaucracy" than the consultant are. After passively threatening him by throwing his strange blowing orb that has enough physical mass to knock down wall decorations, the guest remarks that Armand's time travel contract has been suspended, thus he now falls under this visitor's jurisdiction. Aggravated, Armand asks if he's the "time police" as he'd never heard of such bureaucracy in the twelve years he's time traveled. The guest tells him to blame this on his consultant. Once more trying to escape, Armand suggests the matter should be taken up with said-consultant instead and backs away, muttering that he caught him in the worse possible moment. The guest informs him he is seconds away from having "that fatal stroke" which freezes the former timetraveler in his tracks. With a flash of inspiration, Armand asks the gust if he's "that grim reaper" and begs that he not die right now. When the guest responds with sarcasm, Armand brings up that if he is the guy he's thinking about, he owes him favor after Armand apparently helped him catch an "illegal immortal". The guest, amused, agrees that he is required to check out this claim. He snaps his fingers and though Armand does collapses, his internal time is frozen so he is still alive. Though Armand initially refuses to leave with him as he's waiting for someone, the guest warns him that if they should separate, he would die immediately. With no choice, Armand agrees to help him check his claim but first ask him his name, the Guest states that he would not be able to say it, though does provide the last human name that a traveler gave him: Casimir Demort. Casimir takes Armand onto his traveler's path and, now isolated, asks him to restate his case. Armand tries to recall the incident with the immortal and mentions they were on his own traveler's path just outside of the Cloverhouse, requesting they visit there. However, Casimir says they cannot reach that distance as it would require Armand's contract to be active which it currently is not. Desperate, Armand suggests they try another hotel and brings up The Helen which can send them to direct coordinates. Not letting him say no, Armand rushes Casimir that way, mentioning how he knows the innkeeper and that the Helen was actually his first inn, though his visit was unintentional. He didn't even believe in time travel when he'd left home at age 17. Armand begins to dictate the story of his first time traveling adventure.